EVER AFTER
by kimoi23
Summary: do you believe in first love never dies?just check it out.this isnt really connected to 15love.


EVER AFTER

Characters:

Kyla-girlfriend of Zach and best friend of Melissa, has a huge crush on Zach

Zach-boyfriend of Kyla and best friend of Zayden

Zayden-boyfriend of Melissa and best friend of Zach

Melissa-girlfriend of Zayden and best friend of Kyla

(Lunch break at school)

"I really like him, he's so cute" Kyla said.

"Why are you so crazy for him? Look, he's one of the cool boys here in school, look at you, your just an ordinary girl" Melissa answered with an offending voice.

"So? I'll still like him and love him," Kyla said angrily.

Suddenly, Zach passed by; Zach is one of the basketball cuties of the school campus. Lots of girls like him.

"Guys, lets play basketball after eating, ok?" Zach said excitedly.

(Class time)

"All of you should have a partner every time you walk around the campus, and they should be of your opposite gender." The teacher announced to the class.

"We decided to do this to take away your malicious attitudes and you should not talk to anyone else but your partner." The teacher added.

"Oh no!!!…" The whole class protested. But the teacher doesn't seem to listen to their disapproval.

"Let me assign your partners…Kyla and Zach, you are partners…Zayden and Melissa, you are partners…" the teacher announced.

Kyla seemed to disapprove, but deep inside her heart, she was so happy.

In the other hand, Melissa once had a huge crush on Zayden before.

(Next day)

"Hey Zach!" Kyla said with a blush on her face.

"Hello" Zach answered.

They became silent for a while.

"Its getting boring" Kyla complained.

"Yeah, why wont we just learn stuff about each other?" Zach suggested.

"Great idea" Kyla said.

"What do you do for pastime?" Kyla asked.

"I write songs and stories," Zach answered.

"Cool, were exactly the same, I write songs and stories too!" Kyla gladly said.

(Class time)

"On Thursday, we will have a mall trip in Ayala and SM for quality time with each other, but you still have to stay with your partners everywhere." The teacher announced.

Everybody was happy and excited.

(Mall time)

Finally, the day that everybody was waiting for has come, its mall time!

(In Ayala)

"Our first stop is in Café Laguna, we will eat there, and then we'll go to Timezone to play." The teacher said.

"Zach, what's your order?" Kyla asked.

"Puto Bung bong, its my favorite" Zach answered.

"Oh my God, I love Puto Bung bong too! We are exactly alike" Kyla exclaimed.

"I notice that too," Zach said.

Then after eating, they went to Timezone and played. Unexpectedly, that's the place where Kyla and Zach, Melissa and Zayden get much closer.

(Sleeping time at school)

"I cant sleep" Kyla whispered.

"Me too" Zach answered.

They got up and sat down.

"We need to sleep, you need to sleep, tomorrow is a long day" Zach said.

"I know, but I cant" Kyla said.

"I know how to make you sleep" Zach said.

Suddenly, Zach kissed Kyla's forehead to her nose, and finally, to the lips.

Then they went to sleep.

(Next day)

Their second destination is SM. They were all very excited.

Kyla and Zach became very silent since the morning.

"About last night, did you really mean that? Kyla asked.

Zach didn't answer he just remained silent.

"Never mind" Kyla said.

Secretly, Zach and Zayden were talking in the boys CR.

"I think I'm in love with her already." Zach said to Zayden.

"Really! Wow Man, it's the first time I heard you say that! I'm amazed." Zayden exclaimed.

"We have so much things alike, she might be my destiny." Zach wondered.

"Me too, I think I'm in love with Melissa." Zayden said.

"I have a plan on courting our girls" Zach wisely said.

(In SM)

"Come with me" Zach said, pulling Kyla.

"What's wrong?" Kyla said.

Zach didn't answer.

Zayden also did the same thing with Melissa.

They brought the girls to the hallway of the CR, and together they kissed the girls.

"What's going on?" Kyla said innocently.

"I love you, will you be mine?" Zach asked.

Kyla was speechless and she ran away.

In the other hand, Melissa was surprised but she said YES.

Zayden was very happy. But Zach was left heartbroken.

(Nighttime at school)

When everyone was sleeping, Kyla and Zach had a conversation…

"Was the thing I heard a while ago true?" Kyla asked

"Yes, I love you. I want you to be my girlfriend." Zach answered.

"I think you know how much I like you?" Kyla asked.

"Please show it" Zach pleaded.

"I don't know how to." Kyla said.

"Please give me the chance to love you." Zach pleaded once more.

"Ok, I'll give you that chance." Kyla said.

Zach slept with a huge smile on his face.

Days after, their parent knew about their relationships and accepted their partners, they were happy about it.

Zach and Kyla loved each other so much.

Zayden and Melissa loved each other so much.

END 

There will be a sequel, please give reviews.

Thanks


End file.
